


Pumpkin Farming

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gaming, Gen, Misunderstandings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: When Ren mentioned something about pumpkin farming, Masato assumed it would be in real life.He assumed wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pumpkin Farming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little story that I thought was cute! No idea why I called Ren by his last name instead of his first but eh.
> 
> Since the Utapri movie is now available to watch online (through HIDIVE), my next story will be based on that. It's great cause I can use some HEAVENS characters! Super excited over that lol.
> 
> Made on 10/06/2020.

There were few things that signified the start of the fall season better than pumpkins.

The gourds were synonymous with the changing of the leaves, cooler temperatures, and all things spooky. Uncarved, they lasted longer than most would think. That made them perfect, low effort decorations until Halloween arrived. Their varied shapes, size, and colours ensured that everyone could find a suitable pumpkin.

When word reached Masato that some of his fellow idols were planning to go to a pumpkin farm, he indicted that he, too, would like to participate. He wasn’t sure why that would raise eyebrows but Jinguji had assured him that it would be possible. 

That should have been the first red flag.

“Bwahaha, what are you wearing?” 

Out of everyone gathered in the common room, it was Jinguji who was unable to contain himself. In Masato’s opinion, it was Ai who handled himself the best. Teal eyes flicked up to acknowledge Masato’s entry and then promptly back down to what held his attention before, a handheld gaming system. Natsuki and Syo, the latter of whom Masato nearly missed as he was on Natsuki’s lap, stared.

Possible.

Upon walking into their meeting place, Masato found he was not only overdressed but that he also had the completely wrong idea over where this “pumpkin farming” was to take place. 

Right.

The removal of the brown gardening gloves was slow, deliberate. The boisterous laughter that was Jinguji in stitches was nothing more than background noise. Holding the gloves in one hand, the next move was to loosen the string of the straw hat currently atop his head. The string was loosened and the hat was pushed back, off his head and onto his back. 

“It seems I had the wrong idea.” That was putting it mildly. He was the only one dressed in overalls and boots, in gloves and straw hats. His mistake couldn’t have been more obvious and Masato chastised himself for not getting more details out of Jinguji before when he knew something was odd. His back straightened for a bow. “Forgive me for interrupting.”

(The bow also served to hide the embarrassment hot on his face.)

“You’re not interrupting!” There was a bright smile on Natsuki’s face when Masato looked back up. His sincere words helped to diffuse any building tension. “Why not join us?” He waved his own gaming console for Masato to see, pastel and covered in stickers. “I’ll let you play on mine!”

The gardening overalls were stiff, denim more suited for working than relaxing, and his boots weighed his feet down. “Upon my return, I would like that.” A confused look from Natsuki prompted Masato to explain further. “I mean to change. This,” a hand went to fix a loose strap that had nearly slip itself down his shoulder, “isn’t ideal for playing games.” Far from it.

“Oh!” Natsuki made a noise of exclamation. “But real-life pumpkin farming sounds like a wonderful idea! Doesn’t it?” His question was likely directed towards the captive Syo in his lap, who did nothing more than grumble out an agreement.

“Oi, Hijirikawa.” The captive spoke, drawing Masato’s attention. “Trade with me.” Syo’s request only made Natsuki’s arms tighten further around the smaller blond, forcing a strained sound out of him. “I’ve been here for hours. I’m starving!” It made Masato feel a twinge of sympathy and was about to agree when movement from Jinguji made him twist his lip in disgust.

Patting his lap, Jinguji had the gall to try to summon him over like a pet. “My lap is always open for yo—"

The well-timed throw of a garden glove quickly put an end to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I plan out my stories in the form of "incorrect quotes" like so:
> 
> Masa: I hear you are going pumpkin farming  
> Ren: we will be farming pumpkins, yes  
> Masa: may I join  
> Ren: sure  
> //later  
> Masa, dressed in full overalls, gloves, boots: I may have made an error  
> Ren, pumpkin farming on Animal Crossing: ye you did  
> Masa: your bloodline ends here, Jinguji
> 
> Sadly... Some dialogue had to be cut to stay in character...


End file.
